


Dreamcatcher

by AriaKCapriccio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Monster Dust, Monsters, Underground, Unfortunate Implications, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaKCapriccio/pseuds/AriaKCapriccio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's beginning to feel more and less like a dream."</p><p>Hyacinthe isn't sure if this is real or just a nightmare. She isn't sure she wants to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naivete

**Author's Note:**

> First Untertale fic! Hopefully, this one can stay alive at least a few chapters.

Moaning, she vaguely registers the feeling of cold rock beneath her. Cracking an eyelid open, she realizes that she's in some sort of cave, lying on her side. She feels... different. This is some sort of dream, she figures. Everything feels hazy and out of focus. If so it's the most lucid dream she's ever had. She feels something weighing down on her head. Reaching a hand up, she can feel small horns protruding that curve backward to her ears. Looking down at her legs, she sees that beneath her ratty jeans, her legs are fuzzy with fine golden brown fur. Her feet are different too. Cloven hoofs where toes should be. She gives a test wiggle, was that really her foot? It shifts.

She intakes sharply. This is bizarre. She's become something out of a myth, in her dream. 

Feeling dangerously unsteady, she gets shakily to her feet. Her balance feels off, like she's learning to walk all over again. She can see a light, incredibly faint up ahead. That's her only clue. So she stumbles her way forward.

"Howdy!" A little voice call in an accent that's mildly southern and almost gratingly high-pitched. The light is coming from above, illuminating a small patch of gold flowers (buttercups?) and the source of the voice. Another flower... with a face? Cheerfully bobbing on it's stalk.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Golly, you must be so confused!"

"Y-eah. A little," she admits. "This is surreal. I never thought I could dream like this."

The flower's expression seems to shift a moment before returning to that sunny smile. 

"Well, I'll just have to explain how things work down here in the underground! Then you can wake up, Hyacinthe." She nods. The dream creature is surprising, but nice. He, assuming it's a he, waves one of his petals and little white pellets appear around him. He waves his leaves encouragingly, sending them floating towards you.

"Down here, we give each other these little white friendliness pellets. Try and catch as many as you can!" 

Nearly tripping over her unfamiliar feet, she tries to catch one of them in her cupped palms. When she does however, she is greeted with unexpected pain through her arms down her whole body.

Flowey's expression has changed drastically. His smile is malevolent, exposing a mouth brimming with sharp teeth. 

"You naive idiot," he spits. Horrified, she leaps backwards, falling onto her back. Her dream has gone from strange to horrific. 

The pellets surround her, an impenetrable circle. But, she can't die in a dream? The thought doesn't console her, as she waits, eyes squeezed shut for the inevitable. Nothing happens. She dares to open her eyes to find the flower's pellets have vanished and he is glaring at her, scrutinizing her. 

"You're not who I expected you to be," he says. There is a distinct whiny tone to his words. "The reset hasn't happened yet."

She doesn't understand what he means, but he hasn't actually gone forward in killing her. He seems to be in thought, as she quietly crawls away. He either doesn't notice, or doesn't care.  
~~~

Her steps were still wobbly, although better than before. Beyond the strange flower, there is room after empty room. She traversed through them, hugging her long blue trenchcoat to herself like a shield. Luckily, there weren't any other creatures like him Or any living thing. Just leaves and dust. An abnormal amount of dust.

Soon, she stumbled across the most normal thing she'd seen so far. A little cottage. The lights were lit from the inside, but no one was home. She knocked, waited, knocked, waited. Finally, she entered only to find that it was empty. There was a pie on the kitchen counter, still warm. She didn't take any, not wanting to feel like a Goldilocks in this home.

Eventually, she searched the other rooms. She found nothing but a random assortment of shoes, a toybox and a small knife with a blunted blade. Tucking it into her pocket, she moved on to the mysterious staircase that led below. 

No one was down here either. It seemed like the cave exit was right there Along with more dust.

As soon as she left, she noticed the cold. She was suddenly grateful for her trenchcoat and fur. There was wind somehow, and snow, despite still being in a cave, albeit one with a very high ceiling, and were those clouds? 

"It's beginning to feel more and less like a dream," she mumbled, starting down the trail through the snowy woods. The trees were ominous, looming over her and obscuring her view beyond the path. She heard something behind her, like the crunch of footsteps in snow. Whipping around, there was nothing there. But now she could feel the prickling sensation of being followed. She kept going, glancing side to side nervously.

A loud cracking sound rung through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. And allow me to promote my Deviantart (@SeraphenaParks) There's Undertale fanart and you can ask me stuff about things on there if you want.


	2. Puns and Encounters

Sans wasn't expecting to see the human. Not since the reset at least. But, there it was. All he caught glimpse of was a blur of blue and a swish of long red hair as the culprit let out a yelp and dove behind a tree. That was a bit different than normal but then again, the human never did look quite the same. Sometimes taller or shorter, wearing different things. 

After one too many massacres in a row, Sans had learned his lesson in dealing with the human. And that lesson was to deal with the human. His eye glowed blue, skeletal hand raised and ready to send them back to hell.

Hyacinthe peered out from behind the tree, tightly gripping the bark til her knuckles were white. No one was there. She let out a tiny sigh of relief. Then turned to stare directly into the face of a skeleton, with violence in his empty eye sockets, and magic in his palm.

She wanted to cry out for help, but was frozen in place. Not that anyone was around to hear her anyway.

"It's a beautiful day outside," the skeleton remarked, steely calm. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, kids like you... should be burning in hell." His eye flared to life with blue flickering flames. Hyacinthe's instincts kicked in. Backed against the tree, she kicked the skeleton as hard as she could in the shin, and tried to scramble away from him.

Her vision clouded with a blue layer. She was being held a few feet in the air with magic, the blue aura surrounding her whole body. She shook as the skeleton approached, still eerily calm and barely fazed by her kick though when he stepped forward, he winced.

"If this is really a dream, i'd like to wake up now," she whispered. The skeleton was eyeing her, scrutinizing her just like the flower, although he scared her a hell of a lot more. He seemed almost confused now, also like Flowey.

"I'm sure this isn't a dream," he said. "I'm also pretty sure that you're not the one i'm looking for."

Hyacinthe sucked in a deep breath. She was still shaking, now even more on edge than before when she felt like she was being pursued.

Sans squinted, getting a better look at his captive. She definitely wasn't the human upon closer inspection. No, just another monster, an unfamiliar one. That was an anomaly to say the least. There hadn't been a timeline where he'd met this one before. That rarely happened and after a reset or two the anomaly vanished again.

"Are you going to let me go? Or kill me?" she squeaked. As an answer, Sans lowered his hand and she landed facefirst into the snow with an 'oof!'

"For once I had a 'captive' audience," he joked, chuckling to himself. All of his former hostility was put aside. He reached out a hand to help her up again. When she stood (ignoring the hand seeing as moments ago it'd been on fire and it's owner had nearly killed her) she was surprisingly tall. Almost as tall as Papyrus!

Sans stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton," he introduced himself. 

"I-I can see that," she said. "I've n-never met a skeleton before." 

"I guess you're new around here then. You haven't had a chance to meet my brother, Papyrus. Believe me, he's a skeleton you won't forget." Sans' winked. "Not to be rude, but I don't think I've met whatever kind of monster you are before. What exactly are you?"

She blanched.

"I d-didn't think I was a monster," she stuttered. "I don't k-know, I think... I think I might be a s-satyr."

That gave Sans pause.

"What do you mean? You didn't know you were a monster? Did you lose your memory or somethin'?"

"No!" she said rather forcefully. "I remember most things. It's just... a few hours ago, I woke up in these caves, and I was like this. Before that, I was normal."

"By normal, you mean?"

"Human."

Sans sighed, as though this all frustrated him. It did to a degree, though it wasn't her fault, whatever she was.

"Interesting..." he muttered. "A satyr, huh?"

"Y-yeah." She reached up and tapped one of the horns on her head, then lifted her pant leg slightly to reveal a hoof.

"That's pretty cool, 'kid,'" Sans said, with a hint of a smirk. She looked aghast a moment.

"Did you just make a goat pun?"

"Sorry. That joke was pretty 'baaaad'." 

She snorted. "You've 'goat' that right." 

"Finally, someone who appreciates my amazing sense of humor. I think we'll get along." 

She gave a tiny smile. "I-I should probably go. Thanks for not setting me on fire." She took only a few steps before stumbling and landing in the snow for the second time.

"Stupid legs!" she yelled into the snow, voice muffled. Sans stood by, struggling to contain his amusement.

"Need help?" he asked, still with laughter in his voice. Hyacinthe pouted a moment before caving in.

"Maybe," she confessed, this time accepting his help in standing. "I'm still getting used to... all of this." She gestured to herself.

"It's no skin off my bones," he said with a shrug, eliciting another snort of laughter. "if you want, we can stop by my place for the night. I'm sure my bro would be happy. He loves meeting new people. 

Just a warning though, he's a bit... rambunctious. And his spaghetti is pretty inedible so if he offers, just grin and bear it." In a lower tone, he added, "He's been getting cooking lessons for years from a friend and thinks he's a master chef, but no one really has the heart to tell him otherwise."

She nodded, gravely. "Duly noted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions, complaints or troll comments, feel free to leave them here. And allow me to continue to plug my Deviantart (@SeraphenaParks) because there's Undertale fanart (including baby!Asriel) and you can ask me stuff on there if you want.


	3. What's In a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is so short and probably crappy. I've been sooo lazy. It'll probably be that way until I get off my ass and get to the parts of the story i'm really looking forward to.

The walk through Snowdin was largely uneventful. Hyacinthe gawked at first at the many different monsters, Then she thought better of it when they gave her equally strange looks. She cast her eyes to the ground, following Sans's meandering pace. He cracked puns as he went, horrible puns that somehow still managed to make her laugh or snort.

Finally, they stopped in front of what could only be his house. It was cute, with a sort of quaint vibe and warm lights in the windows.

Inside, it was equally cozy. But there was a burning smell in the air

"SANS! YOU'RE JUST IN TIME FOR MY HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI!" A tall skeleton yelled, running out from the kitchen. He wore a kiss the cook apron over a ratty red scarf and what appeared to be a knight costume.

"Bone appetit, bro," Sans greeted, moving aside to reveal his guest standing there, feeling incredibly antsy and unsure. He casually plopped himself onto the worn out sofa and began flicking between channels on the TV.

"SANS!" the taller skeleton yelled, "ENOUGH PUNS! YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE BRINGING ANYONE OVER! YOU'LL SCARE THEM OFF!" Where Sans was calm and quiet, his brother was loud and energetic, waving a wooden spoon that appeared to be on fire. The taller one was definitely more likely to scare her off at this point.

"HELLO, NEW FRIEND," he exclaimed, an excited glint in his eye sockets. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI IN HONOR OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

"I-uh, umm..." Hyacinthe didn't quite know what to say.

"I SEE THAT I LEAVE YOU SPEECHLESS, FRIEND. FEAR NOT, I HAVE THAT AFFECT ON OTHERS." With that, he gave the flaming spoon in his skeletal hand a flourish and ran back into the kitchen, where the sounds of pots and pans crashing together began. Moving to sit on the sofa, she turned and saw the huge smirk still present on Sans's face.

"That went well," he noted. "But that reminds me, I never got your name. Or I can just keep calling ya kid?"

"I'm not even a child," she complained, mock pouting. "I'm fully grown."

"I can see that, considering that you sorta tower over me." She chuckled, it was true considering that he only came up to her shoulder

"My name's Hyacinthe, just so you know. Not kid."

"Relax, I was only 'kidding.'"

"Oh, my! You're insufferable," she moaned, smacking him lightly on the arm. She certainly felt more comfortable in the presence of the skeleton man when he was cracking jokes than when he was trying to hurt her. But, that was a misunderstanding. He wouldn't hurt her, she could see it now.

"Hyacinthe, huh? That's... interesting." 

She blushed slightly, playing absentmindedly with her hands in her lap.

"It's a type of flower. Flowers that grow all around my home." she frowned, the word home soured.

"There aren't that many flowers in the underground. Obviously in Snowdin, it's cold all year 'round so nothing much grows. Other than that, there are Echo Flowers in Waterfall and the golden flowers that grow in the king's palace. I've never heard of a 'hyacinthe' flower."

"That's sad. I used to love working in the gardens." Sans noticed her suddenly downbeat attitude brought in from this discussion. So he did what was only natural, he changed the subject.

"My brother's spaghetti should be done soon." In a much lower voice, so as not to be overheard, he added, "Would you like to go out to eat afterwards? My treat, there's a real nice joint a few minutes away."

Hyacinthe bit her lip and nodded. 

"MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI DISH IS READY! NOW YOU BOTH MAY ENJOY IT!"  
~~~

Hyacinthe sat dumbfounded, twirling a fork through the mess Papyrus called his spaghetti. It was badly burnt, spattered with large chunks of tomato, and was that glitter? Sans leaned back in his seat at the table, looking unbelievably casual, while Papyrus waited with a huge grin of anticipation. Tentatively, she took a bite, forcing herself not to gag as she swallowed. Smiling weakly, she said, "It's certainly... unique. But, I think i'm too full to eat any more." She cringed as she said this, hoping that the skeleton wouldn't see that she was lying through her teeth. Clearly not, since, his smile only grew.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE IT, FLOWER FRIEND!" Across the table, Sans snickered. Apparently Papyrus did hear their conversation (not including the part about going out to eat), and now she was stuck with the new title of 'flower friend' for the time being.

Papyrus didn't throw out the uneaten food, he simply stuck it in a Tupperware and put in the fridge alongside the dozens of similar containers. Sans' had mysteriously vanished from his plate, but she knew he couldn't have actually eaten it.

"I'm gonna show Hyacinthe around Snowdin, bro. Be back soon." he stood, still with his hands in his pockets, waltzing out the door. Hyacinthe gave a quick wave goodbye, tottering after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again allow me to cross promote my Deviantart (http://seraphenaparks.deviantart.com/gallery/) I've got some new stuff of Mettaton up, as well as Burgerpants and Napastablook~!
> 
> Have a fantastic day and if you have any questions, feel free to ask.


End file.
